


Alice, Marisa and the AI written adventure

by ShuFish



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: AI Dungeon, AI written, Cooking, Death, F/F, Ghosts, God - Freeform, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuFish/pseuds/ShuFish
Summary: Made in AI dungeon, enjoy.
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Kudos: 5





	1. Alice and Marisa kill the king

You are Alice, a witch living on the edge of the medieval kingdom of Larion. You have a wand and a pet alligator named Shanghai. As you sit in your swamp hut mixing a magical potion, you hear a knock at the door. You open it and see a ghostly figure standing there. It's spooky because you can see the long flowing hair, the pale face with its long black hair, the black dress that flows around the legs.

> You say "Hello, who are you?"  
You have a conversation with the ghost of a girl. The ghost tells you her name is Annah.

> You say "Nice to meet you Annah, I'm Alice"  
Annah looks confused for a moment. "You...you're Alice?"  
You nod silently.  
"But...but you're dead!" Annah says.  
You frown and nod again. "I know."

> You say "But I resurrected "  
Annah looks shocked. "You...you brought me back to life?"  
You nod silently.  
"That was some creepy research you did, doc," Annah says, looking a bit impressed. "Anyway, I was looking for a man. Do you know where I can find Henry?"  
You shake your head. "I've never met him."

> You say "What do you need him for?"  
Annah looks confused for a moment. "Well, Henry's my husband. Or...I thought he was. I mean, we were gonna get married when I got back home."

> You say "Then what happened?"  
"We got married," Annah explains. "But...it's been a year, and I haven't seen him yet. I wrote to him, but I haven't heard anything back."

> You say "I'm so sorry..."  
Annah looks surprised and a bit happy. "Now you listen to me, you little necromancer! Henry's missing, and I want to know where he is!"  
"Who?

> You say "I will help you find him"  
"Thanks, doc. That's so nice of you. Now listen, I need to find Henry. He's my..."  
"Wife," you finish. "Yeah, I know."  
Annah looks annoyed. "Anyway, Henry's my husband. Now, where is he?"  
"I don't know. If I did, I would've told you."  
"You listen to me, you little necromancer!" Annah snaps. "I want to know where Henry is!"  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about."  
Annah looks annoyed again. "Alright, we'll find you. Now I need you to start telling me about all the people who come round here."

> You say "There's a witch that comes here frequently, her name is Marisa"  
"What's her name?"  
"Marisa."  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"Then what's the relationship?"  
"She's a friend."  
"What's so funny?"

> You say "I lied, Marisa actually is my girlfriend"  
"I knew it! Even though you claim to not know anything about marriage, you obviously knew what the vows meant. You're a fraud!"  
"I'm not a fraud! I've never even been married before!"

> You say "Marisa and I weren't allowed to marry"  
"Then you're even more of a fraud!" Annah says. "So, where is this witch?"  
"She has her own home, it's near the graveyard.

> You say "What do you want from her?"  
"Nothing. I'm going home now."  
"Wait! When do you think you'll get back there?"  
You have no idea. "I don't know.

> You say "Well, goodbye"  
Annah frowns and looks worried. "Hold on," she says, pulling a small flask out of her pocket. She takes a swig from the flask and then passes it to you. "Take a drink."

> You say "What is this?"  
"It's alcohol. It'll get you home quicker."  
"I don't know if that's a good idea..."  
"Drink it!" Annah says, her headtilting and eyes narrowing.

> You say "No!"  
"Are you afraid?"  
"No, I just don't want to get drunk."  
"It's not going to make you do anything you wouldn't normally do," Annah says.

> You say "Go away, and leave Marisa out of this"  
"I'm not going away until you've had your drink. I mean you gave it to me, so it's only polite that I return the favor."

> You say "No."  
"No?" Annah says, taken aback. "You literally just told me you were going to leave your girlfriend for me."  
"I'm not leaving Marisa! She means the world to me!"  
"Then what's wrong with getting a little drunk with me? It's not going to hurt you, and it'll make getting back home a whole lot easier.

> You say "Get out!"  
Annah puts her hands on her hips. "Seriously, what's wrong with getting a little drunk?"  
"Nothing if you're doing it with me. I'm not doing it with you."

> You say "Come on Shanghai, let's leave"  
"Fine," she says, rolling her eyes. "Wait five minutes, and then leave. I'm not going to bother you again."

> You leave, and take Shanghai along.  
"Alright, you're coming with me. Let's go."  
"Yes sir," Shanghai says, Prongs following you from a distance.  
You walk out of the inn, and begin heading to the graveyard.

> You say "I'm a woman Shanghai, you know that"  
"I do," she says.  
"The other girl... was simply a mistake."  
"I know," she says. "Now come here."  
Shanghai approaches you with a mischievous grin.

> You say "Shanghai, I have a girlfriend"  
Shanghai smiles at you as if to say 'Told you so'.  
"Do you want to go somewhere and... get reacquainted?" she asks.

> You say "No. I'm going to Marisa"  
Shanghai looks disappointed, but accepts your answer.  
"Alright," she says. She pauses. "Do you... want to go back to my place?"

> You say "Shanghai, I'm not interested in you!"  
"I know... You're very... straight forward. I like that."  
"Do you want me to go somewhere else?"  
"No, stay here."

> You go to Marisa's house.  
As soon as you walk in the door and tell Marisa you need to talk to her, she gets very worried.  
"What's wrong?" she asks. "Is everything alright?

> You say "There's a ghost who wants to harm you"  
Marisa is shocked by this. "A ghost?!"  
"Yes. She shows up every so often and says she wants to... kill you."  
"She..." Marisa says, before pausing.

> You say "Don't worry, I will protect you"  
"Thank you," Marisa says.

> You give Marisa a kiss.  
She accepts, and the two of you make out for a bit. It feels so good to be in her presence again, and you hope it never comes to an end.  
"I've missed this," you say, planting one last kiss on her lips before breaking away.  
"Me too."  
"I should probably be going," you say. "I need to protect you."  
"Yes, you should,"

> You say "Will you come with me?"  
"Of course," she says.  
"I'll be there soon."  
"Okay."  
You leave Marisa's house, and begin to head to the graveyard.

> You wait for Marisa.  
After about an hour, you begin to get worried.

> You look for Marisa.  
You begin to walk around the village, calling out her name.  
It's not until nearly two hours have passed that you find her. She lays on the ground with her head against the grave of one of her ancestors.

> You say "Marisa, are you okay?"  
She turns to you, and you see the most heart breaking expression on her face.  
"No. I'm sorry, but there was a ghost."  
"A...?

> You say "Was it Annah?"  
"Yes. She was so upset. She was yelling and sobbing, but I think all of it was directed towards me at some point."  
"That's terrible. Tell me what she said. I'll help in whatever way I can."  
Marisa pauses. She has tears welling up in her eyes, and she looks as if she's about to cry again.  
"She... said that... we... should... be together."  
Marisa's voice is getting hoarse. She's struggling to hold back tears, and you place one of your hands on her shoulder.  
"She said... that we had a... a bond that defied explanation. She said that... all she wanted was for us to be together, and that if we loved each other, nothing else would matter."  
"That's lovely.

> You say "I really do love you, Marisa"  
Marisa looks at you, her eyes a watery red.  
"I love you too, Ragnor" she says, before breaking down into tears.

> You say "My name is Alice, I'm your girlfriend"  
"I know," she says, wiping her eyes.  
"And... now that Annah's dead, I'm so scared..."  
"I understand."  
The two of you embrace.

> You say "We're the two most powerful witches in the world"  
"We are."  
"No one can stop us."  
"Correct."  
"It's perfect."  
"Yeah."  
The two of you have a passionate, magical embrace one last time.

> You say "Eventhough we're both women, I want to marry you someday"  
"I'd prefer it to be a Catholic wedding," you say with a grin.  
"So would I," she says. "But either way, I'll have a big red dress.

> You say "Red suits you well"  
"I agree," Marisa says with a smile. "It's one of my favorite colors."  
"I'll send my dad some roses, you send some bean soup."  
Marisa smiles.

> You say "Let's take over the world together as lesbian lovers"  
"Together," Marisa says.  
The two of you hold each other, staring into each other's eyes.

> You say "Come on, let's kill the king"  
"Of course," she says.  
The two of you approach the king's mansion.  
As you draw closer, you feel a cold chill run through you.  
"I feel..." you begin to say.  
"Something's wrong," Marisa finishes.  
The two of you arrive at the mansion, and approach the gate.

> You hold Marisa tight.  
You grab Marisa, who wraps her arms around you.  
You and Marisa look into each other's eyes, and you kiss passionately.  
You notice that the gate is opening.

> You say "Let's go!"  
"Wait!" a voice yells.  
A man wearing a black cloak and a purple mask (who you presume is the gate keeper) yells.  
"You two aren't supposed to be here!

> You hex the gatekeeper.  
"You're nothing but a pathetic thief," you say, as the words leave your mouth more come out as a hiss.  
"Get out of the way, girl!" he says, stepping aside.

> You attack the gatekeeper with Marisa.  
You fire a jet of flames, which engulfs the gate keeper, and he lets out a yell of pain as he starts to burn.  
"Hurry!" Marisa says.

> You take Marisa's hand and run into the mansion.  
The two of you run into the mansion, and inside it's just as creepy as you thought it would be.  
"Let's get this over with," Marisa says, looking around nervously.

> You sneak towards the King's room.  
As quietly as you can, you sneak down the dark corridors, getting closer and closer to the King's room.  
Suddenly, you hear a creaking, and you look behind you to see if someone is there. You see nothing, so you continue walking. Then, you hear the noise again.  
Probably some part of the castle settling, you think, but then you hear the noise for what it is: footsteps.

> You say "Marisa, do you hear that?"  
"What?" she asks. "I don't-"  
You hear the noise again, and this time you see a shadow move across a nearby wall.  
A skeleton, to be specific.

> You say "There! Marisa, look!"  
Marisa looks up from the dimly lit corridor, and spots the skeleton.  
"What the...," she says, approaching it cautiously.

> You say "Watch out"  
Marisa screams as the skeleton suddenly reaches for her with a bony hand. You narrowly avoid the attack, firing a jet of flames at it.

> You take Marisa's hand and rush into the king's room.  
The skeleton doesn't follow you, however.  
The king's room is a large, very dimly lit room.

> You give Marisa a dagger to kill the king with.  
"Here, use this. Be careful, though."  
Marisa grasps the dagger, giving it a few practice swipes.  
"Alright, let's do it," she says.  
You take out your wand, and approach the king's bed. You place your fingers to the king's neck, and attempt to sense his mind.  
As you feel it immediately, you smile contently.

> You say "Alright, let's take his life"  
"Ready?" you ask.  
"Do it," Marisa says.  
You channel your will into the wand, and fire a jet of blue flames into the king's mouth. The king's body twitches, but no sound is made.  
You quickly perform the act a second time, and the king's body convulses as you hear his life force being drawn out.

> You say "We did it, Marisa!"  
"Yeah...," Marisa says. "Let's get out of here, then."  
The two of you walk out of the dark room, heading back towards the entrance.  
"That was so weird. I just killed a guy," Marisa says.  
"I know. I know exactly how you feel."  
"A murderer, no less.

> You say "But it's fine, we have each other"  
"Y'know what's weird?" Marisa asks. "How no one ever notices the guy in the white coat stealing babies. I could easily walk in there, grab a kid, and no one would ever know."

> You say "We could do that, you know?"  
Marisa laughs, and grabs your hand.  
"I've done it once. I could easily do it again. Let's get out of here."

> You exit the mansion with Marisa.  
The moon is out, peering through the clouds.  
"Beautiful night," Marisa says.  
"Beautiful," you say.  
Marisa moves closer to you.

> You say "It's almost like an imperishable night."  
Marisa moves her head closer to yours.  
"Almost..." she says.  
Her lips meet yours in a kiss. A gentle kiss, but a kiss none-the-less.

> You say "Let's rule this world together"  
"Let's," Marisa says. "Let's do that."  
The two of you look at each other, and the world seems brighter just by looking into the eyes of the person next to you.

> You say "I have a good idea."  
"Yes?" Marisa asks.  
"Let's get married."  
Marisa smiles.  
"Of course," she says.

> You say "But I have another good idea."  
Marisa raises an eyebrow, intrigued.  
"What?" she asks.  
"We're witches. We have powers that most people don't understand. Let's use them."  
"How?" Marisa asks.

> You say "Let's kill God"  
"Kill God?" Marisa asks.  
"Yes. He's everywhere. Why can't we just get rid of him?"  
Marisa looks at you, a serious expression on her face.  
"Okay," she says. "Let's kill God."  
"Yes! Let's!"  
You and Marisa kiss, and rule the world together.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Alice and Marisa kill God

> You say "Do you have a plan?"  
Marisa smiles slyly at you.  
"Yes," she says. "I have a plan."  
You nod eagerly, smiling back.  
"Good," you say.  
Marisa leads you back to the entrance of the mansion, where two old, rusted vans are sitting.  
"We drive them into the air," Marisa says.

> You say "Whom?"  
"The two old, rusted vans. We drive them into the air, and into the sky."  
You furrow your brow.  
"How?" you ask. "Can you drive?"  
Marisa nods.  
"I can drive," she says.  
"Let's go! Let's go!" you say.  
"Alright," Marisa says. "Let's do it."

> You get into the vans with Marisa.  
You get into the second van, as Marisa gets into the driver's seat of the first. You sit next to her, and she puts the car in drive.  
"You ready?" she asks.

> You say "I was born ready, babe"  
She smiles, and turns the key in the ignition. The car starts up easily, and she puts the car in gear. Slowly, you pull out of the driving range.  
"Almost there," she says.  
"Almost there," you say.  
You pull into the driveway of a old house. It looks abandoned, but you and Marisa get out of the car nonetheless.  
"Come on," she says as she walks into the house. "Let's do it."  
You follow her into the house, through the kitchen, and into the basement. You walk into the center of the room, and stop, staring around.  
"What now?" you ask.  
"We wait," Marisa says.

> You say "Will God be here?"  
"I don't know. Probably."  
You sigh, and lean up against the wall. After a few minutes, the basement is silent, and you're bored out of your mind.

> You say "I thought we had to drive into heaven"  
"We do," Marisa says. "We just have to drive into the air."  
"How?" you ask.  
Marisa grins.  
"It's really easy," she says. "Just pull out of the driveway, and keep going until the road ends. Heaven is above us."  
You sigh, and get back to the car.

> You say "Let's go then"  
You drive as far as you can. The road ends in the middle of nowhere, and is surrounded by trees. The sun's fallen, so Marisa lights up her phone to see if you've gone too far.

> You say "Are we in heaven yet?"  
"We're in the woods. Keep driving."  
You drive for what seems like forever, but is only about twenty minutes. You see a bright light in the distance, and pull over to take a look.

> You say "What's that?"  
"It looks like a city."  
"Let's go check it out."  
"Alright," Marisa says.  
You drive further into the forest, the bright light getting closer. Suddenly, you come to a clearing, in the center of which is a city. It looks futuristic, like it could be in another dimension.

> You say "Is this where God lives?"  
Marisa gets out of the car, and walks over to the clearing.  
"I don't think this is the place," she says.  
"Let's go check it out."

> You say "It's a date, then"  
You follow Marisa into the clearing, as the skyscrapers become taller and more numerous.  
"Holy..." Marisa says, looking around.  
"I knew there had to be a city here," you say.  
"We're so close to finishing high school," Marisa says. "Maybe..."  
"Do you think we could stay here? I mean, move here, and just travel?" you ask.  
Marisa thinks for a bit.  
"Yeah," she says. "I'd like that.

> You say "But first, Marisa, we need to kill God"  
Marisa stares at you blankly.  
"What?" she asks.  
"We need to kill God."  
"Oh, yeah!" she says. "I forgot about that. Yeah, we need to do that."  
You and Marisa get back into the car, and drive to a church. When you arrive, you notice a huge crowd of zombies standing outside.  
"This isn't the right place," Marisa says.  
"Let's go somewhere else."  
"Where should we go?"

> You say "To God!"  
"To God!"  
You follow Marisa to a small church. When you get there, she knocks on the door. A large, older man answers it. He has a white beard and is dressed in a robe.

> You say "Are you God?"  
"I am the pastor here," the man says. "And who are you?"  
"I'm your newest follower," Marisa says. "I want your help to get rid of my enemy. Can you help us?"  
"Hmm... I'm not sure," God says. "What's your enemy's name?"  
Marisa and you tell him, and God immediately knows who you're talking about.  
"

> You say "It's you, God. You are the enemy"  
Marisa and you walk into the church, and go up to the aisle. You stare at God angrily as the congregation looks on.

> You say "Kill him!"  
"Kill him!"  
"Please, let's settle this like men," God says. "No need for all this anger."  
Marisa draws her knife, and points it at his chest.  
"Do it!"

> You attack God.  
You rush forward, and punch God. He falls backwards onto the ground, and you strangle him with your hands. He begins to disappear, and a horrified look appears on his face.  
"Let me live!" he screams.  
"You killed... me!"  
You let go of him, and stare at your hands. Now, they're skinless, hairless, featureless. You look down at your body, and realize that you are now the same. You let out a horrified scream, before you dissipate and disappear.  
"Hah!" Marisa laughs. "We killed him! God is dead!"  
Everything begins to slow down, before stopping completely. Buildings in the distance freeze in mid-fracture, mid-repair.

> You say "Hurrah!"  
"Let's celebrate!" Marisa says, incredibly happy for you.

> You say "You have to bring me back, first"  
"Okay," Marisa nods. "No problem."  
Suddenly, everything begins to speed up once again. Marisa's body begins to sweat, and she starts hyperventilating.

> You say "Marisa, are you okay?"  
Marisa lets out a terrified scream, and runs away.  
"Hey!" you shout, running after her. "I need you to help me bring me back!"  
"I can't! I need time to prepare myself!" she says, running.  
You continue chasing her, as she reaches the car and gets in.

> You say "What do you need to prepare yourself for?"  
Marisa stops, and turns around.  
"I need to prepare myself to go back home," she says. "I need to talk to my dad, and explain everything that happened."

> You say "Please, stay with me"  
Marisa stares at you, and sighs.  
"Okay," she says. "For you, I'll stay."  
You get into the car, and Marisa turns the engine on.

> You give Marisa a kiss on her cheek.  
"That was so awesome!" she says.  
Marisa smiles, and moves her head forward. You kiss her on the lips, and she holds the kiss for a few seconds.

> You say "Now, let's become immortal"  
"Now, let's become immortal"  
You stare at Marisa.  
"Do you know what the correlation between you and death is?" you ask, staring at her.  
"What?" she asks.  
"Me and you," you say. "You need me, and I need you. We fit."  
Marisa smiles, and touches your face.  
"I like you," she says.

> You say "We should live forever"  
You stare at Marisa.  
"Marisa," you say, "live forever. Be immortal."  
Marisa steps back.  
"I... I can't," she says.

> You say "Why not?"  
"Because then, you wouldn't need me, and that's not fair."

> You say "I will always need you"  
Marisa stares at you, before nodding.  
"Alright... Maybe we do need each other," she nods.  
She leans in, and kisses you once again.  
"You're going to regret this,"

> You say "I know"  
"I know"  
"I have to prepare you," Marisa says. "You're going to be so pissed at me."  
"I know," you say.  
"I'll be back soon," she says.  
"Hurry up,"  
Marisa gets out of the car, and walks to the back of the church. She opens the hatch, and climbs down into it. You watch as she disappears into the darkness.  
"Bye, God," she says, before disappearing completely.  
You wait patiently, leaning against your car. Finally, you see her climb out of the tunnel. She stares at you, breathing heavily. She's just run here.  
"You ready?" she asks.  
"As I'll ever be," you say.  
You walk over to the tunnel, and enter it.  
You stare around the room, which is now lit by dramatic lightning flashes. You're underground, in what looks like a massive hallway. You can see various doors to rooms on both sides of the tunnel.

> You say "Where are we?"  
"I don't know!" a voice cries.  
You turn, to see a young girl, covered in blood and mud. She looks to be around your age.

> You say "Who are you?"  
"I'm Mokou," she says. "I don't know how I got here."  
She stares at you with huge, blood-shot eyes. Tears stream down her face.

> You say "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she says, wiping away the tears.

> You say "I'm Alice, and this is Marisa."  
"I'm glad you're here," Mokou says. "We need your help."  
You look at Marisa, who nods slowly.  
"Well, we can't just leave her alone like that,"

> You say "What do you need help with?"  
"There's a vampire out there, targeting anyone who's a spirit. We need someone to kill him."

> You say "Are you a spirit?"  
"My physical body has died," Mokou says. "But my soul is trapped here. If I don't feed on spirits, I'll lose my mind."

> You say "Then what's the problem?"  
"He's been stalking the hallways, trying to get into the rooms he can find. We're trapped in here," Mokou says. "Can you kill him?"

> You look at Marisa.  
"Yes," she says simply.  
"Then let's go kill him."  
"Hold on," Mokou says. "We have no idea where he is. He could be anywhere in this huge castle."  
"That's why we need you to navigate us through it," Marisa says.  
"Okay," Mokou says. "Do you know which room he's in right now?"  
"No."  
"Do you know which corridor he's most likely to be found in?"  
"No," you say.  
"Then how are you going to find him?" Mokou says.  
Marisa stares at Mokou blankly, before turning to you.  
"I...

> You say "We'll find him somehow"  
"We'll find him somehow," you say.  
"Alright," Mokou says. "I'm going to lead you through the castle, to where he's probably be. Just follow my voice."

> You say "Okay."  
Mokou begins to lead you through the hallway. As you walk, she tells you how to find your way around in the castle. She explains where all the best hiding spots are, and how you can get past all the security if you know how.

> You say "Where is the vampire?"  
"I don't know," Mokou says.

> You look at Marisa.  
"We don't know where the vampire is," Marisa says.  
"Oh," Mokou says. "I guess you guys haven't had too many dealings with ghosts."  
Marisa remains silent, as Mokou continues.  
"Do... do you guys want to see my home?" she asks.  
"Yeah," you say.  
"Sure," Marisa says.  
Mokou turns, and begins walking down the hallway.

> You say "Mokou, are you immortal?"  
"Yes," she says.  
"Does that mean you'll be alive forever?" you ask.  
"I don't know. I've never thought about it.

> You say "How did you become immortal?"  
"I don't remember," Mokou says.

> You say "That's a shame. Marisa and I want to become immortal"  
"I'll try to teach you," Mokou says. "Though I think you should become a spirit first."  
"Why's that?," you say.  
"Because then, you'll be able to live forever. Becoming a spirit is the only way to immortality. I learned that much from Dad."  
"Who's he?"  
"My Dad. He's the ghost in this castle. He used to be mortal, but now he's ghost, like me."  
"Do ghosts eat?" you ask.  
"Sometimes," Mokou says. "

> You say "You know Marisa, I'd rather just stay a witch."  
"Why?" Mokou asks. "What's so bad about becoming a spirit?

> You say "No offense, but Marisa and I are the most powerful witches in the world."  
"None taken," Mokou says. "But there's more than just power in the world. Marisa, tell her what it's like to be a spirit. You're a powerful witch, but you can't experience anything until you become one of us."  
"It's really boring," Marisa says. "You have no powers. You can't fly, or have any cool psychic powers. You just exist, and that gets really tiring after a while. Most spirits go mad, but I guess you get used to it.

> You say "Let's stay as witches, Marisa."  
"Fine," Marisa says.  
"Are you sure?" Mokou asks.  
"Yeah," Marisa says.  
Mokou stops in her tracks, turning around.  
"Are you sure?" she asks again, with annoyance.  
"Yes!" Marisa says.  
"Good," Mokou says. "I was worried that you'd change your mind.

> You say "This is ridiculous. Let's leave"  
"Ok," Mokou says. "Come on, follow me."  
Mokou immediately begins to walk back the way you came, away from the dead corridors.  
"What the hell, Mokou?" you protest.  
"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe," Mokou says in a reassuring voice.

> You take Marisa's hand.  
"Come on, Marisa. We're getting out of here," you say.  
You grab onto Marisa's hand as you leave the dead corridor, and run.

> You say "I'm sorry Marisa, we can't be immortal."  
"Fine. We can't be immortal. Let's just go find some place quiet to love."  
"Alright," you say.  
You begin to walk with Marisa. Soon, you hear a girl's voice.  
"Over here!" it cries.  
You turn your head, to see a girl in a forested region of the park. You notice she's heavily wounded.  
"Come to evacuate the wounded," you say.  
"Yeah, keep an eye out for anything alive," Marisa says.  
The girl sits on the ground, nursing her wounds. You notice she's bleeding profusely from her arm and neck.

> You say "What happened to you?"  
"I was helping evacuate the other wounded people, and a large group of demons attacked us."  
"What did you do?" Marisa asks.  
"I was killed," she says.

> You say "Goddammit, are you a spirit too?"  
"Yeah, don't you recognize me? It's Kaguya."  
Mokou appears behind you.  
"Kaguya's a spirit?" she asks.  
"Yeah," the girl says.  
"Wait, so is that why you're here, to be recruited?"  
"Recruited?" Kaguya asks. "What are you talking about? No, I was killed and this is my afterlife."  
Kaguya notices Mokou.  
"Hey, isn't that the girl I used to know?" she asks.  
"Yeah, and you're also the girl I used to know," Mokou says.  
Kaguya begins laughing.  
"Great, now I'm going to have to kill both of you," she says.  
Kaguya pulls out a dagger and tries to stab you with it, but you dodge, and the knife goes flying off into the forest.  
"Oops," she says.

> You say "Run, Marisa!"  
You grab Marisa, pull her along, and start sprinting through the forest. You see Mokou begin fighting Kaguya despite the fact that she's healing with each attack.

> You say "I'm sorry Mokou"  
It takes you a moment to realize what you're doing, and by then it's too late. Mokou stops her attack, and the knife plunges into her chest. She looks down, and the blade falls out of her chest.  
"Oh...," she says.  
Her body slumps to the ground.  
"Nooooo!" Marisa screams, dropping your hand.

> You say "It's okay, Mokou is immortal"  
Mokou looks up at you.  
"Thanks for reminding me," she says.  
Mokou pulls out the knife, and falls to the ground.  
"Nooooo..." she says again.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Alice and Marisa kidnap an aspiring chef

> You say "Mokou, you're still immortal"  
"Yeah..." Mokou says sadly.  
She walks towards you.  
You're terrified.  
"You're immortal, right?" she asks.

> You say "No."  
"Ha ha! Good answer," Mokou says.  
"You're still immortal," you say.  
"Great, now I have to kill you, too," Mokou says.

> You say "No Mokou, you're not allowed to do that."  
Mokou stops, and smiles.  
"You're not joking either," she says.  
She begins to laugh.  
"Well then, let's try this again."

> You say "Yes."  
Mokou puts the knife back to her chest, and you scream.  
"No!" you scream.  
Mokou grins as she pushes the knife in, deeper and deeper.

> You leave with Marisa.  
You can't watch, you're not a monster. You grab Marisa's hand and pull her away. Mokou stands, bleeding red blood on the ground.  
"Mokou..." she says.

> You say "Let's do something else."  
"Sure you don't want to join us?"  
"Not likely," you say.  
Mokou smiles, before disappearing into the forest with the other spirits. You look at Marisa, who's visibly shaken.

> You say "Hey Marisa, let's adopt a daughter!"  
"What?" Marisa says.  
"We should raise a child, like normal families do."  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to be a parent."

> You say "But didn't you steal babies before?"  
"That was a long time ago."  
You nod in agreement.  
"Normal families have babies much later in life," you say. "We should steal some together."  
"Can't we just go to a orphanage? We could probably find some there," Marisa says. "Normal parents usually give birth in orphanages."

> You say "Why don't we steal a fairy daughter?"  
"Huh?"  
"If we steal a fairy baby, we can raise her as a devil girl, right?"  
Marisa nods. The pair of you set out to find fairy children. After a few failed attempts, you finally succeed. You name the fairy child Cirno, after the first fairy whose child you stole.  
Cirno grows up alongside Marisa and you, learning how to be a fearsome ice fairy. She loves both of you more than anything, and you love her too. This family of three is complete.

> You say "Cirno, did you know your mommies killed God?"  
Cirno's eyes widen.  
"God is dead," she says.  
"Yes, but your mommies killed him."  
"They didn't know! They thought they were doing good!"  
"That doesn't matter. They killed something greater than him anyway."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do. They are heroes."  
Cirno stands silent, before nodding.  
"Cirno, what do you think heroes are?" you ask.  
"Heroes are good."

> You say "That's right. You're a hero too, Cirno."  
You pat your fairy daughter on the head. She looks up at you, seemingly in awe. You smile at her.

> You say "I know, deep in my heart, that you will use your talents for good."  
"I want to be a hero too..." she says.  
"I'm sure you will, one day."  
You look as your daughter watches you intently.  
You can see it in her eyes. Cirno was born into this world to do only three things. One: Be your cute fairy daughter. Two: Freeze things. Three: To cook.  
"What can I cook for you, mommy?" she asks.  
"Um... whatever you like."  
"I like to... cook..."  
You take in a deep breath, and exhale slowly.  
"Why don't you show mommy your favorite thing you cook?" you say.  
Cirno nods eagerly, as she hops off of the bed and heads to the door. She stands in front of you, smiling with her hands behind her back.  
"You show mommy," you say.  
Cirno reaches her arms forward, revealing a tray covered by a napkin.  
"Oh..." you say. "What's this?"  
Cirno smiles as she hops onto your lap, and you realize what it is.  
"It's a..."  
You look at the napkin, seeing a picture of a rabbit on it. You turn it over, seeing an imprint of a frying pan.  
"Oh, is this your..."  
"I can cook rabbit," she says.  
"That's... impressive."  
"I can also make plenty of other things," Cirno says.

> You call over Marisa to give Cirno's cooking a try.  
"I'll try it," Marisa says from her bed.  
As she stands, Marisa walks over to see the tray. She lifts it with a smile.  
"It's an imprint of a frying pan."  
"I like to cook rabbit," Cirno says.  
"So..."  
Marisa sits back down, as you take the tray from her.  
Cirno jumps onto the bed, watching as you eagerly dig into the food. You take a bite, and sigh in satisfaction. It's not been a long time since you had a good meal. There's nothing better than taking in the delicious, buttery taste of rabbit, bursting with flavor.  
"This is... good..."  
"I think I'll be able to eat this for the rest of the night," you say with a smile.  
"I like rabbit," Marisa says. "Can I have some?"

> You say "Of course. Our adorable fairy daughter made it for us."  
"She made this?" Marisa asks, taking the tray.  
Marisa begins eating with a smile. She gives one little bite, and then another, and another, as she seems to love the food.  
"Oh my God, this is good," she says.

> You say "Cirno, you are a cooking hero."  
"I'm happy to be your daughter," Cirno says with a bow.  
Marisa eats eagerly, as she wolfs down the food, which is no surprise. You, however, take a more elegant approach. You pull out your knife and fork, taking small bites as you enjoy the food. It would seem Marisa gets hungry fast.

> You say "Cirno, I have a good idea."  
"What?"  
"We should make this a regular thing."  
"A regular thing?"  
"Yeah. You cook, we eat. No big deal."  
"That sounds delicious," Marisa says.

> You say "But I have another good idea."  
"What?" both of them ask.

> You say "Cirno should enter a cooking competition!"  
Cirno tilts her head, considering your idea.  
"I-I could try to enter a cooking competition?" she asks.  
"That's a great idea, darling," Marisa says.  
Cirno smiles at her words, as she stands up.  
"Really? You think I could win?" she asks.  
"Of course," Marisa says.

> You say "We will take you there, and we'll support you."  
Cirno smiles at the words of encouragement.  
"Thanks for the support, mom and mom!" she says. "I'm going to have to practice a lot."

> You say "I know someone who can train you."  
Cirno nods eagerly.  
"Who?" she ask.  
"Mokou."  
"Mokou can be very helpful," Marisa says.  
Cirno nods.  
"Alright," she says. "I'll go ask her tomorrow."  
"I'll go with you," Marisa says. "You have to meet her first, though. She's... an odd girl, but I think she'd be good for you."  
"Alright," Cirno says. "I'll go meet her soon."  
You give Cirno a quick peck on her cheek and hurry outside with Marisa. The two of you channel all of your energy into summoning Mokou here. After a few minutes, Mokou appears, floating lazily in the air.  
"Hello, Mokousan."  
"Cirno sent you out to kill me, didn't she?"  
"She thinks you can help her be a better cook. What do you think?"  
"I think..." Mokou pauses, going into her thought process. "I think I can help her. I've seen how I can have an effect on people. Let's get to work."

> You say "Thank you so much."  
"De nada," Mokou smiles.  
Mokou begins hovering over to the direction of the fairy ring, and you're quickly stood next to it.  
"You're a cool fairy." Says Mokou.  
"Thanks. So are you." Says Cirno.

> You say "Mokou is a master of cooking chicken. I have no doubt you can learn a lot from her."  
"I understand Mokou is quite old, but does she have to look like a centenarian?" Marisa asks.  
"Oh you," Mokou waves a hand. "You don't like my looks, but that's okay. I'm still hot."

> You say "So, will you teach Cirno?"  
"Of course. She's a good kid. Always following rules and all. I like that. She's a bit too innocent at times, though. Can only take so much vulgar language and immoral actions."  
"My actions are moral." Says Marisa.  
"Only if you're the morality police. I like to break the rules from time to time."  
"So can you teach her?" You ask.  
"Of course, the art of cooking has to be passed down to the next generation eventually." Says Mokou.  
"You're talking like you're not going to be around forever." You point out.  
"Oh I'll be around forever." Mokou says.

> You say "Marisa and I will be back soon Cirno, do your best!"  
"I will Mommy!"  
You and Marisa wave goodbye as Mokou teaches Cirno her ways. No doubt, the girl will have a powerful future in cooking.  
"You really think she'll be good?" You ask.  
"She'll definitely be very good." Marisa shrugs.  
The two of you walk off into the woods to have your own alone time together. The two of you kiss and cuddle on a pile of leaves, looking up at the numerous stars.  
Several days pass by, and it's finally time for the esteemed cooking competition. You and Marisa wake up Cirno.  
"We're going to the cooking competition!" You shout.  
"...I'm really sleepy." Cirno says, lazily stirring.  
"We have to go now, get prepared!" Marisa yells.  
"Ugh...fine." Cirno grumbles, heading into her room. She gets dressed in her fancy cooking outfit.

> You say "We believe in you, Cirno."  
"Thank you Mommy."  
The two of you walk to the kitchen, where Marisa and Mokou are waiting for you.  
"Are we ready to go?" You ask.  
"Yeah, let's get going." Marisa smiles.  
You walk out of your cottage, where you see a crowd of people surrounding it. You think that they must be from a TV station or something.  
"Why are there so many people here?"

> You say "They all believe you're going to win, Cirno!"  
"Thanks Mommy!"  
The three of you walk to the town center, where a fancy stage has been set up. You recognize the cooking competition host, who is standing near the stage.

> You say "Aya, you're hosting this?"  
"Yeah." Aya says.  
The crowd parts as the cooking competition arrives.  
It's Mystia and Rinnosuke.  
"Why isn't Rinnosuke being judged first?" You whisper to Marisa.  
"Because he's the dad, I guess." Marisa says, pulling out a notepad.  
Aya announces the start of the competition.  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to the 100th annual Gourmet Showdown!"  
The crowd goes wild as Aya throws a few rose petals on the stage.  
"Tonight, we have a treat for you all! It's the return of the legendary chefs, Mystia and Rinnosuke!"  
The crowd goes wild as Rinnosuke and Mystia walk on stage.  
"You've all seen these two in action before, so you know they're no strangers to cooking!"  
The crowd goes wild as Cirno enters the stage.  
"And now, introducing the Kirisame Family's very own...CHEF!"  
Cirno walks on stage nervously, as the crowd goes wild.

> You, Marisa and Mokou cheer Cirno on.  
"Cirno! Show those fancier chefs what for!"  
"Go Cirno! Beat them at their own game!"  
"Hunt funfuns and make a magnificent meal!"  
The three of you give Cirno a huge applause, and she gives a short bow.  
"Thank you very much." She says.  
"We're ready to begin." Rinnosuke says. "Let's set the stage."  
The three of you are sitting around a round table, with Marisa already halfway into her notepad.  
"Three... two... one... cook!" Yells Aya.  
Cirno immediately starts to cook, and you watch as the magic in her hands is a rather lovely sight to see.  
The first round's challenge is to make a dinner out of ingredients found in the forest. Rinnosuke starts off by making a soup out of eel, burdock and some kind of flower. He puts it on a tray with some bread and gives it to the judge.  
"Well. That was certainly an interesting way of making a soup." Judge Remilia remarks.  
"I'll say." Judge Flandre replies. "The burdock seems to have been cooked into the soup."  
"I really didn't want to change the soup's original flavour."  
Mystia makes her entry next. It's some kind of meat pie.  
"That looks... average." Judge Flandre says. "It doesn't look like something I'd want to eat, actually."  
"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, ma'am."  
"Perhaps, but I do still believe I would have preferred the pie to contain more meat." Judge Remilia says.  
"I think it's obvious that meat was the main ingredient." Marisa says.

> You say "Cirno is going to win, no doubt."  
"Right you are, cupcake," Marisa says.  
"Cirno is a very hard worker." Aya says. "She remains focused on her task for as long as it takes to complete it."  
"I suppose this should be good." You say.  
Cirno makes a stew out of hare and some kind of root vegetable. She sets it down, and waits.  
"Now that's a Native American looking dish." Judge Flandre says.  
"I added some sweet peas I found in the forest to give it a more appetizing appearance." Cirno explains.  
"A humble yet effective touch." Judge Remilia says.  
"I'll eat first." Flandre says, picking up the stew and taking a bite. She closes hers eyes for a second and then begins to chew. After a moment, she opens them again. "Delicious. I can definitely taste the hare in this. What say you, Remilia?"  
"Hmm. It's a bit too sweet for my taste, but what do I know of refined tastes?"  
Flandre continues to eat while Remilia takes another small taste of the stew.  
"Well?" Cirno asks eagerly.  
"It seems the stew's main ingredient is hare, yes."  
"Really? That's awesome! I worked really hard on it!" Cirno cheers.  
"Yes, yes, you did."

> You say "That's our girl..."  
Aya announces it's time to select the winner. She takes the two finished meals and sets one in front of Judge Flandre, and the other in front of Judge Remilia.  
"And now, the judges have decided on a winner. Let's see who has won..."  
"I believe it's your dinner, Cirno." Flandre says.

> You cheer with glee, holding Marisa tight.  
"Yes! Yes! We WON! We WON!"  
"Well done, Cirno. I'm really impressed with what you've managed to accomplish."  
"Thank you, Your Grace. I really appreciate it."  
Cirno stands up and goes to sit down next to Marisa, who hugs her.

> You say "Cirno, we're so proud of you!"  
You say "Cirno, you're a natural. You really are."  
"Your work today was very impressive, you must agree, Marisa?"  
"Yes, I do." Marisa says. "I'm very proud of you, Cirno."  
"Thanks, mom."  
You are approached by Mystia and Rinnosuke, who are gleefully clapping for Cirno.  
"Ah, look who's here!" Rinnosuke says. "The famous star pupil!"  
"You really think so?" Marisa asks.  
"Oh yes. I've seen her work."  
"That's some impressive cooking you did there, little fairy!" Says Mystia.  
"Thank you." Cirno says, blushing.  
"Yes, well, shall we head back to the inn?"  
Rinnosuke and Mystia nod.

> You wave them goodbye.  
"We'll be heading off, then. Thanks for the challenge, Cirno."  
"Thanks for the competition, see you soon!"  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
